1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image sensor structure, and in particular to an image sensor structure is capable of manufacturing to be light, thin, and small.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a conventional image sensor structure includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 18, a photosensitive chip 26, a plurality of wires 28, and a transparent layer 34.
The substrate 10 has a first surface 12 on which plurality of first electrodes 15 are formed, and a second surface 14 on which plurality of second electrodes 16 are formed. The first electrodes 15 are corresponding to electrically connect to the second electrodes 16 by the conductive wires 17, which are located at the side of the substrate. The frame layer 18 has an upper surface 20 and a lower surface 22 adhered to the first surface 12 of the substrate 10 to form a chamber 24 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 26 is arranged within the chamber 24, and is mounted to the first surface 12 of the substrate 10. Each wire 28 has a first terminal 30 and a second terminal 32. The first terminals 30 are electrically connected to the photosensitive chip 26, and the second terminals 32 are electrically connected to the first electrodes 15 of the substrate 10. The transparent layer 34 is adhered to the upper surface 20 of the frame layer 18.
Accordingly, when the photosensitive chip 20 has a large scale, it is inconvenient, or even impossible, in the manufacturing processes for bonding and electrically connecting wires to the first electrodes 16 of the substrate 10. Therefore, the size of the substrate 10 has to be enlarge so as to increase the space for wire bonding.